DETF (double-ended tuning fork) excitation is historically done by means of metallizing a pattern on the tines of the DETF and applying an alternating charge to the surfaces.
This is problematic because the material properties of the metallization are not an ideal match to the properties of the tine and may exhibit hysteresis effects and time dependent drift from the strains applied to the material during the metallization application process.